


Two Enchantments

by urbanMystic



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Ice Play, Kinda, Morning Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tenderness, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in their affair, Abby and Carol have a house to themselves. Carol plans a bold surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Enchantments

The room was soft. Taper candles here and there lent a glow to the bedroom, kind yellow meeting dark blues. Abby was sitting on the bed, drink in hand, watching Carol go through the motions of lighting the wicks. The blonde made sure to put one on the bedside table, careful to have it balanced well.

"Why all of this, Carol?" the brunette asked, "It seems like a lot of trouble."

Carol got her own drink and sat next to her lover. In the dim, she seemed to be made of spun gold, a tired elven thing. "Well," she started, "It's been almost a year since that trip to your parents' house, and I wanted to commemorate."

"Commemorate a year of cheating on Harge?" Abby chuckled. She looked at Carol with dark wooden eyes, with an affection that no one could name properly. 

"No," the blonde gave her friend a gentle shove, "a year of realizing who I am. I owe it to you."

Abby finished the last sip of her drink and set it down. "So that's why you sent Harge away."

"He went of his own accord," she replied, "business trip. Florence had been requesting some time off, so it seemed like a convenient weekend."

Carol set her drink down and sat next to Abby, legs folded underneath her. The room had become a sanctum, a rite only they knew the steps to, and in this sanctum they needn't pretend to be so human. A well-manicured hand caressed the unmarried woman's shoulders, and a voice whispered in her ear, "Let me spoil you, tomcat." The same shoulders relaxed easily.

"Alright, I surrender," Abby sighed.

Carol took her time, kissing her lover's neck. Her hands caressed slowly down the arms of Abby's blouse and around to the front buttons. Each and every button came undone. They had the whole night and half of the next day together. There was no need to rush. More accurately, they could come unhinged from time entirely.

"Abby," came another whisper, "You don't have to be quiet tonight." Fingers traced up her sternum and across her collarbone like silk. Another kiss landed on the back of her neck, warm and dry.

The brunette swallowed, "I know." She leaned forward as Carol took off her blouse. Now the kisses spread over her shoulders. Palms slid over her sides and over the top of her thighs. There was the tiniest hint of teeth on her shoulder and a whimper snuck out of Abby's throat. The revealed body was boyish and lithe, but awkward in its own skin. The fingers seemed like too-tight gloves. The stomach a bit too empty.

Carol stood and motioned for Abby to do the same. Facing each other, lip met lip. Jaws relaxed with a happy sigh and tongues passed over each other like fish in a river. Carol's hands kept busy undoing Abby's skirt, letting it fall to the floor so she could run the same shiver-inducing nails up and down all of Abby's torso.

"This seems a bit unfair," Abby whined, seeing that Carol was still dressed.

The debutante smiled, "It is. Now lay down." She watched as Abby lay down. It was almost overwhelming, this view of her co-priestess. Carol sat next to her, pulling a pillowcase from under the pillow.

"Oh?" Abby asked as the dark cloth was placed over the top half of her face, "Gonna blindfold me?"

"No need for such drastic measures," Carol replied, "I just want you to focus on what you can feel."

Abby didn't know what to do with her hands, but she trusted Carol. It started with fingers on her torso, tracing lines up and down, curls and curves that idled down over Abby's thighs and calves. All the while, Carol was murmuring softly, "You're beautiful, Abby. I can't wait to feel how wet you'll be." She had learned to be talkative for her lover, and Abby had grown to love the hesitations and poetic epithets Carol was prone to.

There was something cold and wet on Abby's stomach: an ice cube from the drink Carol had been having. She had been planning this; Abby had half wondered why the whiskey hadn't been neat this evening. And how long had that pillowcase been hidden there? She shivered and arched a little under the touch of the ice as Carol started to move it where her fingers had just been.

Miss Gerhard got impatient and arched her back so she could undo her brasseire. It landed on the floor. Carol took the hint and brought the ice cube to a nipple. Abby inhaled sharply, "Yes, please." The other nipple got a gentle teasing from Carol's fingertips, hardening quickly.

"Good," Carol hummed, "Just feel, darling."

Abby moaned at the twist of her other nipple. The ice switched sides for a brief moment. Then there was nothing.

"Carol?"

Unwilling to move the cover from her eyes, Abby could only hear a rustling near the nightstand, "I want to see you squirm. I hope you'll forgive me." With that, there was a drop of something warm, heavy, and persistant on Abby's torso. It hurt a bit, making her body writhe of its own accord.

"That's," Abby hissed, "I don't know what it is, but I like it."

"Candlewax, tomcat." The hands were back, rubbing the skin around the wax. 

"Wild. Try it again?"

"Maybe if you ask me again." A voice fit for radio, or perhaps there were a few too many teeth in it.

"Please, Carol," her voice was hushed.

The plea was met with candlewax dripping right above her underwear. "The way you say please does things to me," Carol admitted.

Abby was half expecting more wax, but the ice cube made a return, teasing the line between her panties and the wax drips. She outright moaned, hips turning slightly up. 

"Getting impatient, tomcat?"

"Anyone would, you minx."

"Say please again, won't you love?" 

"What happened to spoiling me?"

"This is spoiling you, Abby," Carol chuckled.

"Carol. Please."

"Please what?" Carol traced the ice cube up to Abby's neck. 

"Stop teasing me."

"Are you sure?" 

Candlewax fell on Abby's collarbone. Her throat sang a low note.

"No. But feel me, Carol. I'm ready."

Carol obliged, hand sliding under blue satin and into the protected folds of Abby's labia.

"Oh. Well."

"Love, please."

"You must really enjoy this." Ice trailed a sure line from collarbone, between breasts, over an already moist groin to the inside of Abby's thigh. The butch shivered with a squeak.

"If I say uncle do you promise to stop torturing me?"

"I promise. Now beg me just a bit more, won't you?"

"Give me your fingers, Carol."

"No." After a pause, she added, "But let me show you something. 

There was a pause and a rustling of cloth. Carol put two fingers to Abby's lips for her to taste.

"God you taste good. Are you really wet from this?"

Another rustle. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said I enjoy your pleading, Abby."

"Godammit."

"Based on how you feel," Carol let her fingers run over the damp spot in Abby's underwear, "You do too."

As pressure continued over her underwear, Abby fidgeted and gave voice to her body's anticipation. Carol rubbed the soft, hairy mound through the satin for a minute before sliding the ice cube underneath the protective garment.

Abby squeaked, "Ah! Fuck, Carol."

"That's it," came the breathy response, "Let go, tomcat. It's only us here."

"Don't leave me here like this," she asked, "Okay? Just. Make sure you take me the whole way across."

There was nothing for a moment, and then Carol's voice in her ear, hair pressed against her cheek, palms pressing down on her shoulders. "I love you, Abby. I won't wind you up and then leave you with it. I promise."

Carol removed the cloth from Abby's face and looked at her. "Do you want me to stop teasing you now?"

It was a long moment, brown meeting gray, looking deep for something trustworthy. "Not just yet," was the answer. The answer was met with a long kiss, a tongue only slightly wetting lips before Carol pulled back. It was a wax seal on a moment of their own. After all, who else would understand the enjoyable pain of such an affair? Of loving so much but never having the words for what you are?

The cloth went back over Abby's eyes and soon a fresh line of candle wax was dropping on her thighs. The ice cube was melting in her folds, and her thighs pressing together instinctively didn't help matters. She was almost panting as Carol placed one hand over the now ruined panties and another over Abby's breast. 

"Fuck's sake, Carol," she panted, "Please- oh!"

Carol had finally slid her hand inside the underwear to coat her fingers in the abundant lubricant there. Abby opened her legs and Carol slid two fingers inside easily.

"Mouth," Abby was incoherent between moans, "Please please, your mouth."

Underwear was removed and soon Carol was face first in the kelp-like hair between Abby's thighs. Abby was moaning like a forlorn swamp ghost, and it wasn't long before she climaxed.

As the orgasm fogged up her mind, the cloth was removed from her head and Carol moved them both into position, with Abby as little spoon. Time passed slowly, the calm of the moment absorbing into the places where Abby had been gutted out. In the arms of her childhood friend, Abby felt her core relax, letting go of hurt she hadn't even known was still there. She could feel Carol inhaling the smell off her skin, cherishing Abby as only the cold-hearted do.

After a while of just holding her lover, Carol asked, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm. Better than alright," Abby replied.

"I'm glad."

"Will you draw me a bath, love? I need it."

"Of course."

Ten minutes later, Carol was helping Abby lower herself into the bath. The hot water was soothing. Carol knelt by the tub, smiling down at her lover contentedly.

"Do you need me to-"

"Tommorrow, tomcat. Worry about me tomorrow."

Abby sighed and started to soap herself. The wax came off easily in the warm water. Afterwards, Carol checked her for burns, and put lotion on the one spot that needed it. Abby fell asleep while Carol was putting out candles, and soon enough the blonde joined her.

The morning found them heavy with sleep and pleasure. Sunlight came in through the windows, and early spring was quietly waiting outside. Abby woke first, nose full of the small of skin and sex. She remembered where her body ended and Carol's begans by moving her hands and arms slowly.

Carol woke with Abby's lips on her own, lying on her back. "Hmm. How nice."

"Let me thank you for last night."

"That would be wonderful."

In the space between sleep and waking, it is easy to hear the body's rhythms. The tables were turned. In daylight, Carol no longer had the air of a cold-hearted elven queen, but the happy wife she had never been able to grow into. The dawning light gave them room for dreaming, though not with ideas so much as in their very skin.

Abby melted onto Carol, kissing her neck and sliding her hand under the pajamas the blonde wore. Carol, still half asleep, was content to lay still aside from a murmur of happiness. The familiar touch slid over her skin like bathwater. They had woken up together in hotel beds dozens of times, but this was the first time they woek up in Abby's bed together. A hand slid over Carol's stomach and she sighed with joy. The house was empty, but it wasn't. It was filled with them, with their lazy comfort and secret dreaming. In this moment Carol could imagine being with Abby and only Abby, the woman who loved her so deeply. Where Harge gave her fiscal security and a wonderful daughter, Abby was giving her tenderness beyond reason.

The brunette awoke in her lover the delicate pull of arousal: persistant but easily overshadowed. It sat in Carol's stomach like a white noise. Completely unlike the all-over burning heat she was used to, this felt delicate like the spring flowers outside the window. It sang birdsongs inside her as her nipples were petted and pinched with care.

Abby continued kissing all over her neck and shoulder, letting the kisses run together and get sloppy with tongue and tooth. A groan rose up unbidden, and Abby's hand slid downward into the golden fluff of Carol's sex. It was engorged but not wet, and so Abby let her hands rustle over the outer labia, occasionally pressing on the outermost hood of the vital spot, just a quiet hello.

This fed the flower in Carol's stomach. She brought a hand up to feel the side of her lover's torso. It pleased her, the electricity between her fingertips and this second body, and under the sheets it felt as though she was floating, weightless, and drowsy. Her core began to open and leak it's precious mucus. Abby knew what to do, to let two fingers press in up to the first knuckle and massage, patience. Vulva's tend to take things on their own schedule, and Abby could feel her fingers being invited in slowly. It unfolded bit by bit, letting loose a bit more of that ambrosial lubricant in response to the gentle presses.

It would have been impossible to tell when the massage had changed its nature, but soon enough Abby was sucking on Carol's collarbone and fucking her. Carol huffed and panted and rolled her hips terribly. The full burn of arousal had snuck up on her in the most calming way, and even as she hoped the wetness and rhythm would last for hours she could feel herself pull taut. She came cleanly, embraced by her beautiful tomcat, and came down off her orgasm with Abby's voice cooing in her ear.

In an hour, the to women would get up, shower, dress, and separate. But for an hour Carol and Abby embraced and kissed and cooed and cuddled. For an hour the house was full of all the Sundays they could imagine but would never own, with only the sunlight and flowers looking in on their false but beautiful spring love.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't say no when cute queers ask me to write things. Also, I had no beta for this so there's probably a bunch of misspellings.


End file.
